


Stardust

by SailAwaySweetBrimi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bully, Dark, Dominique - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pain, Paul Prenter - Freeform, Rape, Rape Recovery, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Assult, Stripper Brian May, This Is Really Dark :(, Torture, Whump Brian May, clubs, harrasment, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAwaySweetBrimi/pseuds/SailAwaySweetBrimi
Summary: Stripper A.U [Explicit Not For The Faint Hearted]"Chin up, cutie," the gruff voice above him commanded, and he obeyed as tears fell from his eyes~Brian is living a hard life full of drugs and violence. He may be STARDUST but it comes at a price. Roger, on the other hand, has a family a wife and is living a good life. What will happen when the pair meet?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

3rd persons POV

Brian stood in the dirty dressing room of the loud club. Constantly squeezing and pinching his ever so shrinking waistline. His ribs were beginning to outline and his hips became bonier. Brian was putting on his makeup and he hoped that nobody in his class at school was in the audience. The lad was 16 yet he was shagged more times than he could count. Slapped more times than he could count. Took drugs more times than he could count. The one thing he couldn’t count was Love. He hadn’t been loved as many times, as he would have liked to count. “Stardust in 5!” A voice cut through the silence. Brian placed his mask over his eyes as he touched up his lingerie. “You can do this Brian you ARE Stardust”

Brian walked up to the stage and smiled at the last act. “I warmed them up for ya Bri” The lad took a deep breath as he saw the hungry men who stood in the audience.

Now for the last act of the night, Hope you have your money gents please welcome Stardust!

{~Roger~}

“Roggie do you have to go to your parents’ house?” Dominique begged as her boyfriend got ready to go out but not to the place, she thought. “I’m sorry hon if I didn’t have to trust me I wouldn’t” Roger kissed his girlfriend’s head as he exited the room. “Have a nice night Roger” The blond pulled the door shut on his family home. If Dominique knew, he was going out clubbing with Freddie he would get more than killed. “Roger Darling! It’s about time you showed up” John was holding up A very drunk Freddie. “So Roggie you just turned 20 how does it feel?” The blue eyes man beamed at the bassist. “It feels good Johnny Boy so tell me what we are doing tonight”

Freddie had a little smirk on his face. “Well my darling we are going to the club Britannia” Roger had a little blush spread across his face. “The strip club” John gaged a little. “Come on Roger don’t be a pussy!” Freddie slurred as they walked in the opposite direction on the drummer. “I think its this way” Roger spoke pointing in the right direction. “I knew that,” The Persian man said nearly tripping over his own feet.

The boys stumbled to the entrance of the club and their ears were pierced with the loud music. “3 please” Roger spoke in a kind tone. “Who would you like to see?” The lady asked as the boys were being pushed in the cue. “Hurry pick Rog” John nudged him as Freddie became heavier. “Um, we will see…. Um…. Stardust! Yes, we will see her” John face palmed as the lady gave Rog a concerned look. “She’s a dude Rog” The blond man blushed as he took his change. “Enjoy Boys!” Roger stepped in and he felt like he was in heaven. But there was nobody on the stage. “Hey when’s the show gonna start?” Freddie quizzed as the lights dimmed. “Now for the last act of the night, Hope you have your money gents please welcome Stardust!” The crowd roared as a very skinny but handsome man stepped in the spotlight.

He wore a little skirt that was teasing the boys in the front row. A thin piece of lingerie covered his top half as he strutted across the stage. Cash was thrown at the stage and it practically rained down on the curly boy. Some men whispered stuff in his ear. Roger really wanted to be that person who got to press kisses up Stardust’s neck. The show finished as soon as it started and the curtain came to a close. “What did ya think about him, Rog?” John smirked. “Come on we have school in the morning” Roger was dragged out of the club by the bassist. “John can I tell you something?” The brunette smiles “I think I have a crush on Stardust” Freddie elbows him.

“Your dreaming Rog! Besides, he is probably way older than you”

{~Brian~}

The curl haired man walks off the stage with red cheeks. Money was stuffed everywhere and Brian knew he did a good job. “Good job Bri they really loved ya” Brian sat down and started to dress in more comfortable clothes. “Thanks, David you were great as well” Brian looked at David (Bowie) as he took off his heeled boots. “I think they like you more but ok” David pecs Brian’s cheek before leaving. “See you tomorrow cutie” The guitarist giggles as the blond exits the room.

Brian thought he was alone but saw a familiar shadow in the corner. “It’s ok you can stop hiding Nathan” A muscular man exited from the dark corner and connected lips with Brian’s. “You were great out there my little Stardust” Brian blushed at his little pet name. “How much weight have you put on?” Nathan touched Brian’s thin waist. “You have to lose more weight I’ll meet you in the car” Brian poked at his waistline. It wasn’t that bad, was it? He saw the dreading scales and stepped on.

120pounds. Maybe Nathan was right. He was a little chubby? “Hurry up Bri! You got school in the morning!” The lad grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

“Comin Nathan”


	2. You made me feel alright for once in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry for the lack of updates

Brian pulled off Nathan's cock begging for air. His head hung low as pain started to take over. "Chin up, cutie," Nathan commanded, and he obeyed, tears dripping from his eyes as his head went back in time to catch the warm load that painted his face. Brian fell over whimpering st the pain his body endured, his wrists still bound behind his back. Nathan's hands-on him were rough, fingers twisting in his curly hair as he forced his face up.

"Such a slut for my cock, huh?" The hand in Brian's hair tightened until he squeaked out a weak 'yessir.' Nathan leered, a low chuckle escaping his mouth as he unbound Brian's hands. Without a word he left him kneeling where he was, cum and tears dripping from his chin and onto the lime green carpet.

"Come on baby come sleep with daddy" Nathan picked up Brian's weak body and placed him in their dirty bed. Multiple people slept and fucked in this bed so it was never really clean. Nathan started fingering the younger boy making his pain more. "Nat-tha-an please l-let m-me go to b-bed" The older boy let out a little chuckle at his boyfriend's struggles. "You wouldn't want to disappoint another client would you?" Brian swallowed hard. As he knew his body couldn't be fucked anymore because it would only be pain, not pleasure. "Nat-than n-no! I c-can't t-ta-ake it any more"

As much as the teenager pleaded he knew nothing would work. "Can't you see a baby your mine now and nothing can change that" The man's hot breath trickled down Brian's bruised neck. "Listen Bri you make me money" Nathan bounded Brian's wrists behind his back again. "Now shut the fuck up and do your job" Nathan slurred as he walked out of the room. "He's in there" he saw three boys walk into the room. All big lads with tattoos covering everywhere. Brian closed his eyes and hoped all of this would go away. "Oh sleeping beauty wake up" the man kissed Brian's mouth. "Your Prince Charming is Here"

{~Roger~}

"Roggie it's time to wake up"

5 minutes later

"Roger! Get your ass up!"

15 minutes later

"Roger Meddows Taylor get the fuck up now!"

Roger's mum walked in his room and pulled the covers off her son's body. "Mum wha-" Roger rubbed his sore eyes before getting up. "Enjoy your night out?" Winnie spoke as she ruffled her kid's hair. "What do I have planned today?" Winnie gave her son a smirk. "You're going to summer school so get up" and with that, she left. "Ugg!"

{~Brian~}

The curly-haired boy stood in the mirror as he tried his hardest to hide his bruises that Nathan caused. If Nathan knew Brian was going to summer school just to get away from him the guitarist wouldn't be in a good way. Brian slipped on a pair of what he thought was the tightest as he draped a button-up over himself. He heard a groan come from the bedroom. "Brimi? Where did you go?" The curly-haired man made quick way of getting out the door. Brian slung his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way to what he hoped was a fresh start.

{~Roger~}

The school was very lonely that was until. "Roger my darling!" The blond sighed realising that Freddie was going to be with him. "Hey, Fred" Roger spoke with jazz hands. "Have you heard?" Roger looked down the hall seeing nobody. "I don't think I have Fred". The Persian man rolled his eyes. "Well this really cute boy is in our class" Roger's heart leapt but he knew he couldn't possibly leave Dominique. "Fred I'm not gay and besides this boy is probably not even hot" The black-haired boy smirked. "I can't wait to prove you wrong" Roger just rolled his blue eyes.

Roger grabbed all his stuff and started to walk to his classroom. It was weird looking at all the lonely halls. "Here we are Roger" Freddie directed pointing at the math room. Roger thought that this was it. It was only him, Freddie, Jim, David, Deaky and this weird looking boy with curly hair. "Hey who do you think he is?" Rog spoke as he pointed to the curly lad. "Him? Oh, that's the boy I was telling you about" The teacher let them in and Brian immediately walked past them and into the back row. A weird-looking man was sitting at the front of the classroom. He had a moustache and a weird looking hair cut. "Fred? Who's he" The older boy was in the middle of a chat with Jim. "Fred!" Freddie turned around. 

"Calm down blond bitch what do you want?" Roger playfully punched Fred. "Don't call me blond bitch! And who is the teacher?" He heard a little giggle. "His name is Prenter Paul Prenter" A strong British accent replied. Roger gave Freddie a curious look. "Oh we haven't met him Jim Hutton" Jim had a firm grip of the hand of the blond. "Nice to meet you Jim I'm Roger Taylor" The blond was flicked a nice smile as the pair backed off. Roger sat down surprisingly in the front row. Then he saw that haircut and the moustache "Ok! Everybody my name is Paul but you can call me Mr Prenter or Mr P" A little giggle was heard from the back of the class. Roger turned around and saw the curly-haired boy laughing.

"Yeah laugh all you want you will be sorry" Paul spoke with a tinge of hate in his voice. "Ok now we are going to do the roll" (Well I'm from Aus and I don't know what others call it so I'm gonna go with the roll :) ) "Ok do we have Brian May?" Brian shuffled in his seat a little. "Yeah I'm here" Brian placed his hand up as Paul ticked off his name. Roger felt warmth flush his body. "His name's Brian" He mumbled under his breath. "Roger? The teacher's calling you" The Irish lad had a concerned look painted on his face. "Yeah I'm here" Paul scoffed. "Yeah well maybe if you stopped staring at Mr May you wouldn't miss your name" Roger rolled his eyes as his eyes adverted on a very flushed looking, Brian. "You're so beautiful"

Timeskip

"Brian hmm?" Freddie quizzed as he playfully punched the lad's arm. Roger couldn't stop staring at Brian during classes and it started to bother him. "I'm sorry! He is so fucking cute" Freddie stopped the blond in his tracks. "I told ya so" The blonde-haired man gave Freddie the bird as they sat at their usual lunch table. Brian, on the other hand, had no friends at 'summer school' so he sat by himself. It wasn't his fault either that he didn't have the proper uniform either. All he could wear were tight jeans and a neat tuck-in shirt. "You should go talk to him, Roger"

Roger got lost in those eyes again those fucking beautiful hazel eyes. "Ok, now you have to go and talk to him" He looked John deep in the eyes as he finally mustered enough courage to walk over and talk to him. As he approached he noticed how many bruises littered his skin. Poor boy. Roger couldn't help but notice how much his jeans hugged his small waist. Brian, of course, didn't realise Roger approaching until it was too late. "Hey! I'm Roger" Brian looked past Roger's shoulder to see Freddie staring at him. "Is this a joke?" Brian said with a raspy voice. "No, I actually wanted to say hello" Roger stood there sounding like an idiot. "Well hello? Sorry, how rude am I? I'm Brian May" Roger shook Brian's thin hand. The drummer thought at least that they were making progress.

"Do you have any friends?" Brian showed Roger a compassionate smile. "No but I'm ok really" Brian replied but Roger knew something was off. "Can I walk you home after school?" Brian gave him a little nod as he got up. "Being honest Roger I would feel safer if you were there" The guitarist showed the man another smile showing his fangs. "How about you come and sit with us?" Brian gave him a little nod. "Ok, why not?" Roger held Brian's shaking hand as they walked to their table. "Roggie darling your back! Now introduce us to young Brian" Roger pointed at Brian indicating him to speak. "Well m-my n-name is Brian H-harold May and I'm 16 years old" John showed a grin. "Finally! Somebody around my age" Freddie gave him a shove. "Well darling you might know this but my name is Freddie Mercury and I run this little place" The younger showed the Persian man a warm smile. "That's good to know" All conversations were cut short by the bell ringing in their ear. " See you in class" Brian spoke and just like that the love of Roger's life was gone.

Timeskip

Brian was at his locker and managed to grab all his stuff out. Just as he got his hopes up Roger walked around the corner. He tried to keep his head down as hope he wouldn't notice him but it failed. "Oh! Bri you nearly ready?" The guitarist showed him a little grin. "Yes, I was coming just now actually" The blond grinned as he and Brian walked home. "So where do you live?" Brian shrugged. "Well on the north side of town" Roger showed him a concerned look. "You mean where all the crime and shit happens? I heard somebody got raped there a few days back" What Roger didn't know as that was Brian that got Raped a few days back. "That's me I guess we don't all have safe homes" Brian grasped his backpack tighter as he walked a little faster.

"Well we're here" Brian spoke as the pair arrived at a crowded apartment building. Roger peeped in the door and found people smoking and doing drugs. "Rog I actually really appreciate you walking me home so thank you" Brian brought his lips on Roger's cheek quickly as he walked to the building. Roger turned his back as he saw Brian walk in. "Bri wait!" Brian turned around. "Stay safe yeah?" Bri gave him a nod as he walked into the drug-filled apartment building. 

"Please stay safe"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the First chapter


End file.
